Second Chances
by writingtardis
Summary: What if Kurt hadn't responded to Blaine's "I love you"? AU!Klaine/Seblaine. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Heartbroken

Blaine stared into the eyes of his boyfriend, drowning in the sea of glasz, hardly even listening to his words. He snapped out of his trance just in time to hear him explain why they had not won in Nationals. It was an interesting story, but then again, what New Direction story wasn't? However, as Blaine watched Kurt talk about the reactions of others, he realized that Kurt himself had not seemed too upset.

"Wait, I don't get it. You don't seem upset at all," Blaine remarked.

"Well, it was still amazing. I mean, I flew on a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage," replied Kurt. Blaine watched as the boy's face flushed with the excitement he'd felt in the memories. It was a beautiful sight. Kurt, the competitive, ambitious boy, not obsessing over the fact that his friend may have cost him Nationals. Blaine reached out and impulsively grabbed Kurt's hand as many unidentificable emotions passed through him. What was it? Pride? Love? No, it couldn't be love. It was far too early in their relationship for him to feel this way, but as he watched the other boy's lips slowly come up in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life, he had no doubt about it. He was definitely in love with this boy. Blaine smiled as this epiphany reached him, and without thinking about it, blurted out, "I love you." Fear flashed across his innocent face as he realized the words he had just uttered, but he attempted to remain confident as he awaited Kurt's reply.

Kurt looked taken aback as he took a drink of his coffee. "Um, thank you Blaine," he muttered, stumbling over those few words. "I-thanks."

Dissapointment radiated from Blaine as he ran his hand through his gelled hair. "It's alright if you don't feel the same. I just- I'm sorry, I just had to get that out there." He pushed his chair back and stood up, taking his coffee with him. "Well, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Blaine wait! I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the shorter boy walked out of the Lima Bean head high in an attempt to look dignified.

Blaine ran to his car as soon as he was out of Kurt's sight. Slamming the door shut, he put his head down on the wheel and chastised himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut. He was too forward about it, he knew that. He knew he was pushing Kurt to a new point of their relationship. But they were different from other high school couples. They were different from Finn and Rachel, who constantly broke up and got back together. They were _solid_. Or at least he thought they were. Kurt was who Blaine went to at any problem, and Blaine hoped Kurt would come to him for his problems too. _No_, Blaine thought, _I am not in the wrong here. I have every right to be mad, every right to be upset at this. _He rubbed his eyes to avoid the angry tears that had already began to form. He started the engine and slammed his foot on the acceleration.

The drive to Dalton seemed faster than usual. Besides the few times he'd almost crash his car while distracted by his consuming thoughts, he made it back to Dalton safely and without police intervention. He circled toward Dalton's student parking and walked out of his car, carrying his satchel with him while ignoring the continuous buzzing of his phone.

He approached the grand double doors to his dorm and opened them with no hesitation, quickly slamming the doors shut. The loud thud of the doors closing caused several Dalton students to look over apprehensively.

"BLAINE!" Blaine turned to the source of the voice to find his short, Asian friend Wes, running towards him. "Blaine," he panted, "Where have you been? Mrs. Miller's been looking for you. Apparently we have a transfer that she wants you to show around." Mrs. Miller was the head of the Kensington House where Blaine currently resided in. And because Blaine was not only the lead singer of the Warblers but also prefect of Kensington, he had to take care of whoever was put in this house.

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I'll take care of this. Thanks, Wes."

"No problem. Hey, you okay? Dude you look really worn out."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'll go to Miller now," he attempted a smile to hide his thoughts and could see the worry in Wes's face. Wanting to avoid tearing up again, he turned quickly and trotted through the intricate maze of hallways in Dalton, up a beautiful, white staircase, and down yet again another hall.

He paused when he reached the ominous white door with the word 'MILLER' printed across the window. He put on his most dapper face and knocked on the door three times before turning the knob and entering her office.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Miller. Wes told me you were looking for me?" He asked.

"Um, yes, Blaine. We have a new transfer, err-" she looked down at her clipboard, "Sebastian Smythe. You wouldn't mind showing him around the school, would you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Miller. Where is he?"

"He's waiting at the main entrance. I'll take you to him." With that, she stood and circled around her desk to reach Blaine. Walking out of her office, she turned back and asked, "Are you alright, Blaine? You look a little tired."

"I'm fine, thank you," he replied, more sharply than he had intended. Seeing the shock on her face, he quickly said, "I'm sorry. I just have a few personal problems. I'm alright."

Miller nodded and continued walking through the decorated halls of the school Blaine had soon learned to call 'home'. Feet padding down the marble staircase, Blaine found himself lost in his thought. What had come over him to say that to Kurt? And why had Kurt not reciprocated Blaine's statement?

The sound of Mrs. Miller's heels clopping on the ground stopped and Blaine, shaken out of his reverie, noticed her staring at him. "Blaine, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, Blaine. I'll leave you two to explore the school grounds now." She turned away to walk back to her office.

Blaine looked up to find the new boy, a good seven inches taller than him, smirking at his direction. "Hi Blaine. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" Blaine responded, reaching out his hand for him to shake.

Sebastian, with the smirk still plastered on his face, stuck out his hand and shook Blaine's firmly. "I'm great; really excited to be here. But you, Blaine, you don't look so well." He smiled, after looking over Blaine a few more times. "Please, tell me what's wrong."


	2. Confusion

"You want me...to confide in you?" asked the oblivious boy, unaware of Sebastian's intentions.

"Well, yeah. You have something troubling you, I have advice to give. Besides, we have time. You were going to show me around the school, yes?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking straight at Blaine.

Blaine looked a bit flustered, not having much experience with people being helpful to him. Especially someone like Sebastian. With his green eyes, slightly tanned face, and sexy smile, he was easily one of the most attractive people Blaine had ever seen. After Kurt, of course. Oh, shit. Kurt.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I was. Sebastian, there's something you have to know about me." Blaine said, slightly apprehensive. Sebastian waited, smirk still plastered on his face. "I'm gay."

The taller boy stood up straighter, nonplussed. "Yeah well, I figured as much." Blaine looked up at him, just a little confused. "I'm gay, too," he added. "So, Blaine. What's been troubling you?"

They began walking through the elegant hall of the main Dalton building where Blaine made a sharp turn into a large room. "It's really not that big of a deal. Um, hold on, we can talk in here." He gestured to the stacks of books piled on tables and shelves hanging on the walls. "This is our library."

Sebastian looked down to find a beautifully woven carpet, displaying what seemed to be an ancient war. Simple, wooden tables were planted in the middle of the room, adding to the library's beauty. A large chandelier hung in the center. Sebastian looked around in awe of what he saw, causing Blaine to grin. "The library? Isn't this the place where people keep quiet so others can work?"

Blaine laughed. "Yes. Yes it is. However, I know for a fact that no one will mind." He walked over to an empty desk at the far end of the room and gestured at the chair in front of him. "Sit."

"Not that I mind, but this means that I'm probably not going to get that tour, am I?" Sebastian grinned.

"Like you actually wanted the tour. I figured a new friend in this environment would be more helpful to you. So not only am _I_ going to tell you about my problems, _you're_ going to tell me about yourself," said Blaine with a large smile on his face, pleased at how this had turned out.

"Alright. But tell me about what's been bothering you," said Sebastian, pulling out his chair and sitting down.

Blaine sighed. "It's actually not that bad. Thinking back on it, I may have overreacted." Seeing Sebastian's curious expression, he went on. "I've been dating this boy, this amazing, beautiful boy, for awhile now."

"You have a boyfriend. Figures, a boy like you would be snatched up in no time." He grinned and winked at Blaine, who's face reddened and soon looked flustered.

"Um, thanks. But anyways, he had just come back from Nationals and well, he was talking to me about it. And I guess something about the way he said it, like he only cared about the amazing experience he had, it sounded so wonderful." Blaine shrugged and looked up at Sebastian almost pleadingly. "And then I told him I loved him." Sebastian's face morphed into one of shock and amusement.

"Well, that's not too bad now is it?"

"No, see. He didn't say it back to me. You know what he said? _He thanked me_." The brunette's eyebrows shot up and his smile disappeared. Blaine went on ranting, "He couldn't even tell me to my face that he can't say the same thing back, noo. Instead he said 'thank you'. Who _thanks_ a person who's confessing their love for them?" He sat back in his chair and sighed, "I don't even know. I thought- I really thought he would be better than that. I mean, I don't really know what I expected but I guess I expected something more than a 'thank you', you know?"

"Oh yeah, I understand. Well, I mean, it's never happened to me, but I understand. Hey," he said while reaching out to pat a grief-stricken Blaine. "Don't worry. Things will work out. Go talk to him. If what he says then doesn't make you feel better, forget about him. A relationship is about happiness, and if you're not happy, it is not okay. If anything goes wrong, talk to me, got it?"

"Ugh, thanks Sebastian. That...that really helps," said a smiling Blaine. "Now, tell me about yourself. Why are you here, transferring to a new school one month before the year ends?"

"Ah, just a few problems at my old school."

"Tell me, what happened?"

"Well. I went to a public school and I started dating this one guy. And then he broke up with me, and well, I was devastated. But then my, uh, friend introduced me to a gay bar, where I kind of started hooking up with strangers. Word got out and people started making cruel jokes about me and calling me stuff like "slut pig" and the like. My parents found out and they didn't want rumors about me being gay to ruin their "reputation". So, they sent me here. End of story." He leaned back and grinned.

"Oh, man, that's horrible. Homophobic parents? I know how you feel."

"Not so much homophobic as worried about how others see them if they had a gay son. They live in a small, religious town where word spreads fast."

"Yikes. That never ends well. I-" A loud buzzing interrupted Blaine. He took out his phone, vibrating while "Defying Gravity" began playing. The words "Kurt Hummel" flashed onto the screen. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the screen, silencing his phone and putting it away.

"You're not going to pick that up?" Sebastian asked lazily, leaning back on his chair.

"Um, no, it's fine." He looked troubled as he spoke again. "You want to walk around the school now?" Blaine asked, standing up.

"Ah, no I'm fine. It's getting late, I should probably unpack. Can you take me to room-" he looked down at the files he carried, "room 613, Kensington House?"

"Seriously? That's perfect. I'm 615; we're right next door to each other."

"I can see how that arrangement will work out," he said, smirk back on his face, and winked.

Blaine chucked uncomfortably as they walked back to their dorms.

* * *

><p>"Blaine's not picking up," sighed Kurt, slamming his phone back on the table. "How mad do you think he is?"<p>

"Considering that you thanked him for professing his love for you, I'd say pretty darn mad," replied Rachel, taking a sip of her coffee as she talked. "But really Kurt, why would you do that? I've known you for two years; _two years_ you've spent looking for someone who wouldn't judge you but instead appreciated your existence and now that you've found him, you realize you don't love him?"

"_I don't know_, Rachel. I mean-ugh," he threw his hands up in exasperation. "It came out of no where! I panicked! I _thought_ I loved him but when it came down to admitting it, I don't think I do," he whispered quietly, deep in thought.

"Then you can't just keep stringing him along. Do you think this relationship will evolve? I want you to be happy, Kurt." She leaned in and grabbed his hands. "I want you to be happy like Finn and I are. But if Blaine isn't happy in this relationship and his feelings aren't returned..." She stopped when a teardrop trailed down Kurt's cheek. "Kurt, I'm sorry, but for this relationship to work out, you _both_ have to be committed and you most importantly, you both have to be happy. Just go talk to him. Please."

Kurt nodded. "I'll try to but he's..."

Rachel put her arms around Kurt and squeezed him tightly. "Just wait until he's feeling better. He'll talk to you."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sebastian stopped at the door marked '613'.<p>

"Well, here you are. You got your keys with you?"

"Of course," he grinned, spinning the key ring around his finger. The shorter boy turned to leave before hearing a "Hey Blaine!" He turned, surprised.

"Yeah?"

"You want to go out for coffee sometime?"

Blaine paused. "Well, um..." he stammered, not knowing the proper response.

"Come on. Just as friends?"

His face relaxed at that statement and he gave into a small smile. "Yeah. I'd like that. Just as friends, though," he warned.

"Great. We can meet up at the Lima Bean at say, 2-ish?"

"Erm, yeah. Sounds great! Oh, and if you ever have problems or you need help, I'm right over here." He pointed to the room next to Sebastian's. Sebastian nodded and walked into his room.

Blaine turned the opposite direction and walked to his door. His fingers fumbled with his keys and he swore. The key finally fit into the hole and he turned it, walking into his shared room. He closed the door and leaned on it, eyes shut. "Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry that the chapters are kind of short and that there may be some grammar problems, but please bear with me. :) Thank you to **AlexaSummer, astronot, kawaii01, **and, **Thatwereinlove **for adding my story to their Favorites, and also **ARIA657, arizonaicetea, BelikovaGirl97, DecemberRoses, KimGil, lostwhite, Mandy Hale, pennyandthequarters, RolyPoly-x, and teenietia **for adding my story to Story Alerts! Oh, and thank you for the reviews! I'll try to write more and everything, but I probably won't post til next year. Haha, geddit? ;) But anyways, I thank all the readers who can read through my writing and take the time to do so. But this fic is seriously killing me. I can't do Klaine angst and Seblaine but I have to omg. I know this isn't much, but it's Klaine! And if I write anything that sounds weird, feel free to review it and tell me whatever I messed up. :) Happy New Years!**


	3. New Acquaintances

**HI! Soo this chapter is a year late (sorry) and is totally out of the whole Glee plotline now. This is still set in Season 2, right after the season finale, where Kurt is still a junior and Blaine is a senior at Dalton. It will continue from this timeline and may not follow Season 3&4. **

The sound of guns blasting and exploding brains shook Blaine out of his self-pity. He looked up to the source of the distraction: his two best friends, and roommates, Wes and David, playing a gruesome two-player video game, yelling while banging on their controls.

"_No, no, NO! _I said go to the _left_! I was supposed to cover the right side. How else are we going to infiltrate the cabin and wipe out the zombies?" exclaimed an outrageous Wes, throwing his controller down in frustration.

"PICK UP YOUR CONTROLLER AND LET'S FINISH THIS OFF. Don't be such a baby, Wes, we can still reach the home base and win this thing," yelled David, leaning to the left as he quickly steered his character in that direction, hiding behind a pile of boxes to avoid the hungry zombies.

"No, this is useless. I give up," Wes said, pouting and walking back to the bunk bed, settling down and covering himself up with Harry Potter sheets.

David sighed in exhaustion as the zombies overcame him without the help of Wes. "See, this is your problem. You give up when you shouldn't." He put away the video game controllers and turned to find Blaine leaning on the door, tie crooked and face drooped in sorrow. "Rough day?" he asked.

"The roughest of them all," Blaine replied, dragging his feet over to his single bed.

"That doesn't make much sense," Wes said with a smirk on his face. "How's the new kid like? What was his name- Sebastian?"

"Sebastian Smythe, yeah," Blaine said gloomily, head down in shame. "He asked me out on a coffee date. Just as friends, of course."

David scoffed and Wes yelled out, "_Blaine_. Have you forgotten that you have a boyfriend? Who clearly cares deeply for you? Have you forgotten _Kurt Hummel_, fashion extraordinaire with the beautiful blue-gray eyes you melt into? _The_ Kurt Hummel that loves you and dotes on you?"

This reaction brought out a small smile on Blaine's face before being replaced by the frown stuck on his face all day. "It sounds like you're the one in love with him, Wes."

A pillow thrown at Blaine's face smacked him back into reality.

Blaine sighed deeply before continuing. "Of course I haven't forgotten about Kurt. Of course I haven't stopped loving him. Contrarily he's the one that doesn't love me."

David settled next to Wes and folded his feet up. Both boys sat forward, waiting for Blaine to continue.

"I was talking to him about New York this morning. And okay, before you judge me, the way everything was set was perfect. The smell of coffee everywhere, the light in his eyes. I- I don't know what came over me, but I told him that I loved him…and he couldn't say it back."

A simultaneous groan filled the room. "Ouch buddy," Wes said, patting Blaine's back in an attempt to comfort him. "That's gotta hurt, Blainers, but Sebastian? Really?"

"Sebastian is nothing! I promise you, I'm just here to make him feel comfortable. You of all people know that it's not easy to settle into a new school."

Wes flinched at that comment and groaned. "Don't you bring that up, Blaine Anderson. Fine. Go on your coffee date with the new kid. But if you mess up my OTP…"

David patted Wes's hand. "Hun, you've been reading way too much fan fiction. That's not good for the soul, man. Not good."

Wes pulled his hand away from David. "Hey! Who are you to lecture me on my guilty pleasure, Mr. "I'm-Having-Problems-With-My-Girlfriend-So-I-Resort-To-Watching-Porn-By-Myself-When-I-Think-No-One's-Watching.""

"You did _not_ just say that," raged David, standing up straight only to hit his head on the top bunk. Both boys began yelling at each other.

Blaine smiled at their shenanigans. He knew he could always count on Wes and David to make him feel better. At least they were always there for him. He stood up and walked to a small, wooden drawer hidden in the corner of their large room, and took out snowmen briefs and a large bathrobe. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shower. Don't rip each other to pieces please."

He shut the door and the two squabbling boys immediately shut up. Wes looked up at David and whispered, "We have to do something about Kurt and Blaine."

"I know, man, I know. I'll go call Celine about this; she'll figure something out."

"Good plan. Good plan. Now…what are we going to do about Sebastian?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into an empty room, walls blank and floor clean. There was a single bed in one corner and a simple wooden desk in another. It was a large room, far bigger than he needed. He rolled his suitcase down to the bed and unzipped it, when his phone began buzzing. He took it out and glanced at his screen: Mia. A little bubble of happiness encompassed him as he tapped the "answer" button. "Hey there, lil sis. What's up?"<p>

" I just wanted to see how you were doing at your new school, big bro," a cheerful voice responded. "Talk to me about it, I want to hear about everything. Are the boys there cute?"

"There is this one boy…He has a boyfriend, but they're having problems, and I _know_ I can catch this one. I just need a few days before I pounce."

"A few days? On a taken man? Good luck, bro, that's not going to be easy."

Sebastian chuckled into his phone. "You doubt my skills, sister. I bet that by the end of this week, I know I'll have at least kissed him."

"Oooh a bet? You're on. If, by the end of this week, your skills have left you and you fail to kiss this mysterious taken man, I want your car. No, no, too easy. Alright, you have one month, until the end of the school year, to be considered "in a relationship" with this guy."

"And if I do?"

"You'll win my apology and respect for your pimpin' skills."

"That would be greatly appreciated, but no. If I win, I want you to stand up to mom and dad and tell them the truth about that night. Make them understand me, let me back into our house."

"Sort of ironic that you want me to fix our parents' gay issue with you if you win a bet on kissing boys."

"Deal or no?"

"Of course, Sebby. You know I'm always up for a good bet. But you didn't answer my question before: all boys academy, there's got to be cute boys everywhere, am I right?"

"Of course. Come visit sometime and you'll see.""Alright, I got to go now, mom's calling. But I miss you, Seb. I definitely will come visit. Maybe when I go there to collect my new car after you fail. Bye."

Sebastian smiled as the line on the other side clicked. "Bye sis."

* * *

><p>Kurt laid on Rachel's frilly pink bed, reaching out for a slice of pizza. Rachel and Mercedes reached out patted him on his usually perfectly coiffed hair, today a mess.<p>

"Maybe call him one more time? If he's not going to answer you, maybe he's just not the right one. Boy, if he's going to get this emotional over _one_ thing, you can just drop that hobbit," Mercedes sassed, taking a slice for herself.

"_Mercedes_! Do _not_ talk like that!" Rachel's shrill voice followed Mercedes's. "Kurt, call him one more time. Just once more. If he doesn't pick up, give him some space. Just remember, I'll always be here for you."

Kurt took a deep breath and reached for his phone, pulling up the keypad and typing in the number he'd memorized so long ago. He stared at the screen for awhile before pressing the 'call' button.

**Thank you to everyone who's favorited and followed my story! Also to those that reviewed this. It's been a long year and I completely forgot about this and I'm so sorry for that. Hopefully, some of you are still here and will read this! Thank you!**


End file.
